


Reunion

by alchemist17



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockwarming, F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Zagreus wants attention but Hades is busy
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Hades/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hades/Zagreus/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Persephone/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Reunion

"Hey, uh, Father?"

"Yes boy?"

"Do you have some time for me?" Zagreus fidgets with his chiton, where it's cinched about his waist.

His father sighs. Zagreus pouts.

"As you can see there's quite a queue, I can't really leave my desk."

"They're dead, they have all eternity."

"And so do we."

Zagreus ducks his head.

"But, if you wish, you may come and sit with me."

"H-here? In front of everyone?"

"I'm the king and you are my prince. No one will say anything." Hades leans against the back of his chair, creating a space between him and the desk.

With a nervous gulp, Zagreus looks around. Thanatos is chiding his brother again, and the thought of them seeing makes something burn in him.

"If you aren't interested I can make some time la-"

Zagreus hurries around the edge of the desk, shoves his way between his legs and tries to climb up. For a moment Hades watches before grabbing him and hauling him up.

"Father." He whines, face buried in his neck while he pulls up his chiton. Zagreus sighs when he feels it in his hand.

"Turn around."

"Hmm?"

"You can at least pretend to be paying attention."

It takes a bit of shifting, but soon Zagreus is leaning forward on the desk, knees on the chair as Hades guides the head of his cock to his hole.

"Slowly."

Zagreus huffs, and shoots a look over his shoulder. He's about to shove himself back when a big hand wraps around his waist.

"Please."

His father ignores him, and at a glacial pace he lets himself bottom out.

"There we go. Are you comfortable?"

Zagreus lifts himself, head hanging low at the drag on his rim.

"Oh, that's good."

It's tempting, to let the boy lean on the desk and fuck himself. But Hades is busy. He pulls Zagreus down on him, his moan echoing throughout the house.

"Stay still, boy."

"What? I thought we were going to fuck."

"I said you could sit with me. Now, are you comfortable?"

The next shade approaches while Zagreus unfolds his legs and props his feet on the desk.

"Really?"

"What? It's comfortable." He says, rearranging his chiton to keep him covered. It keeps his cock hidden but leaves his stretched ass on display. He rearranges his father’s beard across his chest, peeks his face out through the hole.

“Do you have to do that?”

“Yes, because I’m adorable. Everybody in the house says so.”

“They have to agree with you or I’d punish them.”

“So you do think I’m cute?”

“Shush.”

He sleeps. He's warm and full and sometimes, one of his father's hands caresses the bulge in his stomach. It's not until he hears a familiar voice that he stirs, his body coming back to wakefulness, starting with his ass and cock and spreading to his fingers and toes. This must be how Hypnos feels when he's woken up like this. It's nice.

"Is the prince helping you with your paperwork?" Thanatos asks evenly.

"He was supposed to be."

Thanatos hovers a little higher than usual, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure he tried his best, Lord Hades."

"Umphhh…" Zagreus yawns, stretching his arms and legs, groaning as it shifts on the cock inside him. "Oh hey Than."

"My prince." 

"Mmm, I like it when you call me that."

"I can tell." He replies, staring at where they're joined.

"Thank you for your report, Thanatos. You are dismissed."

He floats away, in the same direction Hypnos had gone for his nap.

"Are you done working yet?"

"No. I have time for a break though."

Zagreus squirms in excitement. "Come on then."

"I've been working while you sleep. I think it's time you did some work. You seemed willing to earlier."

"But Father…"

"Or I can resume my work."

There's a lot of grumbling but he gets his knees under him again, leaning forward like before. He's flushed down his back, down to his ass as Hades moves his chiton to watch. He slaps his ass sharply.

"Move. I don't have much time."

"Give me a minute, you're big."

"That wasn't a problem earlier."

"I was ready earlier."

"I don't care. Move." He grabs Zagreus by the waist and starts to move him.

It's slow; despite what he says, Hades doesn't want to hurt him. Not unless he asks.

"Oh fuck, I thought you were in a rush." Zagreus whines, one hand grabbing at his father's fingers.

"You think I don't know you? How you react? A slow pace like this from me, and the one you set will be all the faster for it."

"Fuck you." But he wrenches out of the grip. It pulls him up to the ridge, and he lingers there before sliding back down.

"Good boy."

Zagreus' cheeks are pink when he turns his head. He preens under the praise, arching his back and starting to move properly.

"Fuck." The kid grits out, a white knuckled grip on the desk to match Hades' on his armrests. “Gods that’s good.”

He feels him big and hot inside, one hand leaving the desk to cradle the bulge in his stomach. Zagreus can feel himself burning hotter, his feet and his cheeks as the shades chatter amongst themselves. He knows they wouldn't say anything, they wouldn't dare, but if they did… It's so clear in his head, their overlapping, generic voices, talking about him, that he's so slutty he'd ride his own father like a toy. Zagreus leans back, arches his back to make his stomach bulge more prominent. He can feel Hades looking over his shoulder at it.

"I wonder how much he could take." He muses to himself.

He can't help it. The very idea of being treated like that, talked about like he isn't even there. Zagreus comes, clenching tight enough that Hades follows. He slumps forward, resting his forehead on the desk as a hand rubs up and down his back.

"Right, off you go then."

"I don't think I can walk." Zagreus protests, even as he's lifted and placed on the floor.

He has to cling to the side of the desk as he catches his breath.

"Go and play with your brothers, I'm sure Thanatos would like to see you."

"Oh, that's a thought."

Persephone is visiting Olympus. The hall is almost empty of shades. Even Cerberus has taken himself elsewhere. But still Hades sits at his desk.

"Father?"

"Zagreus."

"May I...sit with you?"

It's the first time he's asked since...everything. Hades didn't think he'd want to.

"Of course."

This time Zagreus is able to climb up on his own, looping his arm around his neck and stretching up for a kiss. His father's hands are big and warm as they push his leggings down.

“Why did you start wearing these?” He grumbles, eventually just tearing the seat.

“Didn’t want to run around the underworld with my dick out.”

“And why not? I’m sure the wringers would be interested. I could summon some, show you how useful they could be?”

“Mmm,” Zagreus sighs as he settles on Hades’ lap. “maybe some other time.” He wraps his arms around his waist, snuggles against his chest.

Someone is stroking his hair. It's nice. But the size of the hand and the cock shoved in his ass doesn't match. He burrows into his father's beard before turning his head.

"Mother?!" Zagreus scrambles to cover himself, slapping a hand over his exposed nipple. "I-I-I'm just helping-" 

"Helping?" She says with a smile. "I'm sure you're being very helpful."

Hades stirs at the noise and movement. He clutches his son closer with one big hand, rubs his eyes with the other.

"Persephone?!" He covers Zagreus' face with one hand. "Oh, uh, this shade is just-"

"She already saw me." Zagreus mumbles. "Like I'm not the most recognizable person in the underworld."

"I didn't mean to startle you both so. I just thought it was sweet."

"What could possibly be sweet about this?"

She laughs. "What do you think happens on Olympus?"

"Not rampant incest?" Zagreus guesses.

"It's pretty much just incest. You do know you're more closely related to Cerberus and the Hydra than Nyx and her sons?"

"Wha-how?"

Persephone waves her hand. "It's complicated." She looks at her husband. "Don't you have anything to say, Lord Uncle Hades?"

“Persephone…”

“Oh. Oh! You put up such a fight about this and you married your niece?” Zagreus taunts. “You’re such a-oh fuck.” He cuts off as Hades bucks up against him. “Father.”

“What were you going to call me?” Hades stands, laying his son back on the desk.

“Nothing, nothing, just fuck me. Fuuuuck.” His eyes close as Hades starts to move.

“Zagreus, may I?” Persephone asks, leaning forward to watch.

“Mother,” He sighs. “Touch me.”

She cups his cheek, strokes her thumb over his cheekbone.

“Does that feel good?” She asks, her other hand skimming down his stomach. "He's big isn't he, it's almost too much but I know you can do it. You're such a good boy."

Zagreus grabs the neck of her dress, pulls her down. He’s sweet to kiss, submissive and responsive, moaning his pleasure into her mouth.

“That’s it baby. You’re doing so well.” Her hand encircles his cock, stroking once before holding. “Not yet dear, we aren’t finished with you yet.”

“Mother…” He squirms beneath them.

“No, sweetheart, who’s the one fucking you? Making you nice and full and feeling so good?”

“Father!”

One of Hades hands comes to rest on his son’s stomach, spanning side to side. Persephone smiles up at him. Zagreus’ watches them kiss with blurry eyes, watches her whisper something in his ear.

“Zagreus.” Hades says.

“Mmm?”

“You’re...doing very well. I’m proud of you.”

He squeezes his eyes shut as tears overflow. He’s so overwhelmed that he doesn’t notice Persphone being lowered astride him until the head of his cock starts to sink into her.

"Fuck, Mother!"

"That's nice, isn't it. You feel good, Zagreus, my boy." She bends down over him, wipes the tears from under his eyes. "Do you want to come in me?"

"Please Mother, please."

"Would you like that?" Persephone kisses him, grinds her hips just a little.

She stares at him wondrously as he starts to come, pushing his hair back.

"You look so beautiful like this. So good for us both. You make us feel so good."

Persephone sits up and leans back against her husband. He bends to kiss her neck, one hand reaching beneath her skirts. Zagreus feels his large fingers brushing against him as he sets to work making her come.

"I'm so glad to have you back, my love. Back with us, where you belong. With me and our son.”

“Yes. I belong here.”

She shudders around him, and Zagreus whines with sensitivity as she comes around his softening cock. Seconds later he feels Hades finish inside him, feeling the blazing heat spread through him.

“Mmm, look at him.” Persephone cups his cheek. “Let’s take him back to our bed, shall we?”

“Of course, my Queen.” Hades scoops her up in one arm, picks up their son with the other. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
